Glimmer
by iPlumaAtPapel
Summary: "Why didn't you fight for me if you really love me?"She asked and waited anxiously for the other girl. "You know why. You're the only one that I love but you're the only one that I can't love. And If I did, will you fight for me too?" she looked away as those beautiful brown eyes penetrated her own. Defeat, sadness, anger, hurt and somehow a glimmer of hope shining through them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Glimmer

Author: iPlumaAtPapel

Rating: T

Pairing: Quinn Fabray /Rachel Berry

WARNING: This story may contain language and sexual themes not applicable for young readers. If you are under the age of eighteen, it's probably best to go back now.

A/N1: English is not my first language so please bear with me.

A/N2: Wrong spelling and grammar is all mine.

SUMMARY: "Why didn't you fight for me if you really love me?"She asked and waited anxiously for the other girl. "You know why. You're the only one I love but you're the only one that I can't love. And If I did, will you fight for me too?" she looked away as those beautiful brown eyes penetrated her own. Defeat, sadness, anger, hurt and somehow a small glimmer of hope shining through them.

DISCLAIMER: Glee is owned by FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. All the songs that are used are not mine. Any references similar to other fictional stories are not intentional. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Jewbabe! How are you?" a strong masculine voice rang to her ear as she listens to the other end of the line. It's been a while since she last heard of that voice.

"I'm good. Look I'm almost done here I'll be back in a month or two. Say hi to Nana for me okay?" the brunette girl sat up from the black couch she was perched on and starts to pace around her room before standing beside the open window, cold night air breezes past her exposed tan thin arms making her shiver.

"Sure thing babe, how is New York?"

"Well if you must know I met a girl and I think she's the one. When I get the chance I will introduce her to you." a smile crept on her face as she remembers that sweet and gorgeous smile the other girl gives her whenever they see each other.

"Nice. Anyway got to go, coach is here. Bye Rach." She can hear the loud yell of a woman with raucous of laughter in the background.

"Bye Noah. Are you going to pick me up?"

"Of course just tell me when and I'll be there. Bye." They hung up the phone as she closes the window and the dark blue curtain, emerging her in dark golden warmth of the fireplace. She looks at the other side of the couch reminiscing what and who have been there last night and a slight pang of loneliness crept on her heart.

It was a busy summer day. People in and out of the airport, some going to an awaited vacation and some are can't wait to be with their family after a long time of working from other state or overseas. Two figures were hunched over a bench as they wait for a specific someone.

"Sup babe? It's okay she'll gonna like you and knowing her you'll like her too." said the Mohawk boy as he rubs the back of the girl with his right hand, while his left hand is holding the girl's small hands squeezing a little.

"Okay" said the blonde breathing hard.

"Wait, she's there. Rachel! In here!" yelled the boy and grinning as he waves both of his hands up above his head. He rushes past the other waiting couples, towards the small brunette who is laughing and two large bags on her feet.

"Noah! It's so good to see you!" she jumps into his waiting arms and twirl before putting back on her feet and hugs tightly.

"Me too. Wait here, I want you to meet someone." he sidesteps and reveals a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes, a little shorter than him but still taller than the brunette. Brown and hazel met, both vision is swirling, pounding of hearts increasing.

"I want you to meet Quinn Fabray, my girlfriend." He said with a big smile while scratching the back of his neck. The air was knocked out from her as she finally registers what is happening, her face pales, her hands are clammy and her eyes can't look away from the same face that haunts her every night since the last time she last saw her. The Mohawk boy clears his throat; she tries to cover up her slip by a cough and smile at the blonde reaching a hand to shake.

"Hi Quinn, the last I—"

"Hello Rachel, it's nice to finally meet you. Noah said a lot about you." said the blonde, reaching for a hand shake with eyes pleading for her to go along with it. She can tell that the blonde is in no better condition than her. She can see the panic and inner turmoil in her eyes.

"Hello to you too Quinn, unfortunately Noah didn't say anything about you." her confusion is evident in her eyes and the blonde can see it, she mouthed _later _at the brunette. The brunette nods before shouldering her best friend grinning as she teases him.

"Because I want to surprise you and I'll tell you everything later. Nana is waiting for you." he grabs the brunette's bags abandoned in the floor then took the blonde's right hand walking outside the terminal.

"Surprise, yeah right." she said under her breath, eyes never leaving the couple ahead of her.

When the new comer enters the house where she grew up, she was met with an armful of bouncing ball of energy. She laughs as the woman hugs her close and didn't let go until she can't breathe and have to pull away a little.

"Rachie! I miss you so much sweetie. You're so thin!" She twirls the smaller brunette as she inspects the girl's body before dragging her to the table where the foods are served. Variety of Jewish foods and the girl's favorite foods especially the lasagna were placed. "Here, you have to eat. Noah, please get me a plate!" she looks over the kitchen were his son is getting drinks from all of them.

"Yes mom." grabbing a plate for them as well then giving one to the blonde who is sitting in one of the bar stools watching the brunette across from her.

"Nana, you don't have to I'm not hungry." looking at the plate full of delicacies. The older woman grabs her wrist and pulls her down the couch with her own plate of food and looks at her.

"Nonsense, so you met Quinn?" the brunette nodded "She is pretty right? Anyway I didn't think that those two would end up together. You know how Noah is and with a girl like her, they don't usually last long. As it turns out she is good for him." they both look at the two, Quinn is smiling while Noah is telling some joke with an elaborate hand gestures.

"Yeah, I think she were." she said weakly, trying not to break down right there and then.

"How about you, Noah told me you met someone?" she patted the girl's knee gaining back her attention.

"Nah, it ends before we start. She left without telling me so…" she shrugged. She felt a very hard tug in her heart as she remembers the day the blonde disappear.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What about your work?" the older woman smiles, changing the subject as she feels the sadness from the younger brunette.

"I did well and before I get back, I had an audition for an upcoming Broadway play." she said as if talking became a hard chore for her. She looks up at the kitchen again as the two laughs. Her heart breaks a little more as she now slowly understands what happened to both of them.

"That's very good, give me tickets okay?"

"Of course Nana but we still have to wait, this is really a big thing and not the usual that I do. Anyway, can I go upstairs for a while? My head is killing me." pinching her eyebrows together.

"Sure. Tell me or Noah if you need anything okay?" she pats the girl's shoulder and squeezes before she let her go to go upstairs.

"Yes Nana, thank you." she kisses the older woman and hugs goodbye.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." It came from the other side of the door. She pushes it open and sees the brunette on the other side of the bed rummaging her things. She breathes in deeply before exhaling and squares her shoulder.

"Hey" she said weakly as the brunette turns to look at her. She held on to the doorknob for support as those piercing brown eyes penetrate her own hazel ones.

"Oh, it's you." Said the brunette non-chalantly, looking at her up and down before going back to what she is doing.

"Hey, don't be like that." she closes the door and walks further inside, scanning the room. The walls are painted in pale yellow and with light blue painted in the edges. Posters and playbills from various musicals hang the walls and on the desk were framed pictures. One is a picture of two men with the brunette in the middle. Second frame is a picture of a younger version of the two best friends maybe after playing in the mud, she smiled at that and the third is a family picture of both their families.

"Don't be like what? Quinn what is going on? You're acting like we don't know each other." the small brunette stood up and turns towards her, hands crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry, but can we stay like that?" she bit her lower lip as she clasps her hands together behind her back, she rocks back and forth.

"Noah doesn't know what happened right?" the blonde nodded "So you want us to become a secret. Tell me what we had in New York, are you and Noah are together that time? Am I just an experiment to you?" the brunette's voice breaks at the end and turn her back on the other girl, clenching her fists together.

"No, I didn't know him back then. We met a few days after I left and then after a few dates here we are." she steps closer to the smaller girl and tried to reach for her but she just let her hand fall to her sides.

"Why did you leave without telling me? I really thought there is something; you are the one who pursued me after all." she turns to look at the taller girl narrowing her eyes, unshed tears forming.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" she said weakly, looking down at her shoes. Her own tears filling her eyes.

"Sorry? That's all?" she growls and brushes away the lone tear that fell before the blonde can see it.

"I—"

"Hey, you guys. The party is downstairs, why are you two here?" the Mohawk boy stood from the doorway, looking back and forth the two girls. The blonde subtly brush away the tear that fell in her cheeks before looking up at his boyfriend and gives him a small smile.

"Rachel is not feeling well. I'm checking if she wants anything." She steps beside the boy and holds his arm, tugging him outside the room. The brunette looks away and sits on her bed, fumbling with the sheets as the couple talks.

"Are you okay Rach?" asked the Mohawk boy.

"I'm fine. I think a small nap will do." she smiles at his best friend before lying down not looking at the blonde beside him, which is giving her a pained look.

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything okay?" he asked before closing the door.

"Okay bye" she said under her breath. When the door closes shut she let her own tears fall and all the suppress feelings she had in New York came barreling her down.

_[Flashback to New York]_

The streets of New York are as usual very busy. There are people rushing to go to work, honks of cars blaring in the streets and there are people visiting the ever famous city. A certain blonde is walking the streets while looking at the tall buildings when a body crushes into her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." said the blonde as she helps a small brunette to stand up.

"Hey it's fine. No damage done." The brunette smiles at the blonde while brushing away the dirt from her tight blue jeans.

"Wait, you are an actress right, from that off Broadway play? You're really good." A twinkle in her eyes as she studied the other girl.

"Thanks. I'm Rachel Berry by the way and you are?" the brunette gives the other girl one of her dazzling smiles as she reaches for a handshake.

"Quinn…Quinn Fabray" the blonde blushes and took the smaller hands in her.

"Nice to meet you Quinn, well I have to go back for rehearsal." She said as she sidesteps and walks a little slowly away from the blonde.

"Nice to meet you too Rachel!" the blonde called waving, as the smaller girl laughs at her. She continues walking as the brunette turns the corner; she has the biggest smile on her face.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Nice to meet you Quinn, well I have to go back for rehearsal." She said as she sidesteps and walks a little slowly away from the blonde._

"_Nice to meet you too Rachel!" the blonde called waving, as the smaller girl laughs at her. She continues walking as the brunette turns on the corner. She has the biggest smile on her face._

"Hi, we meet again," said the hazel eyed blonde, sitting in a stool beside the loner brunette.

"Oh. Hi Quinn, what are you doing here?" asked the brunette as she looked to her side, right hand on the beer bottle.

"I need some drink, and some time to get away in the apartment." The blonde flagged the bartender to order before looking back to the brunette.

"You're from here? Where?" Rachel sat up, leaning sideways to the counter, all attention in the blonde in front of her.

"No. I'm visiting my best friends and staying with them. They are a couple now. A girl like me can only stand a limited amount of time with them. You know?" she shrugged. She smiled at the bartender and sipped her own drink.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Like my best friend at home, he brings different woman every other night." Said Rachel, shrugging one of her shoulder, twirling the bottle with her other hand.

"So, what about you?" the blonde raises her eyebrows smiling at the brunette.

"Unwinding" the brunette smiles in return and clicked her bottle to the other girl's drink before taking a sip of her own.

They have been talking for a while, about friends, family, and future. Both don't want to end the night but some has other responsibilities to attend to.

"I had a good time. I'm afraid I have to go home, early call time," said Rachel, glancing down her watch and smiling sadly at the blonde.

"I had a good time too. Uhm, if you don't have anything to do after the play tomorrow can I ask you for a coffee or dinner?" asked Quinn, a tinge of red coloring her face. Her smile widens when the brunette smiles in return.

"Sure I like that. Here is my number. Bye Quinn." The brunette slipped her card across the blonde before she stood and left. She looks over her shoulder seeing the blonde still looking at her, she waves goodbye and smile to herself.

"Bye Rachel, see you tomorrow." Quinn felt giddy and can't wait for the other day to come. She stood as well and left a better amount of cash before leaving the place.

The two met after Rachel's work and went to get dinner. They were in a small diner a few blocks away from the theater where Rachel usually goes. It has a cozy feeling, a small jukebox playing in one of the corners of the place. They've been talking as if like they are friends for a long time, both are comfortable with each other.

"You really did great Rachel. I don't know how many times I watched your show but I still moved by your performance," gushed Quinn. She is sitting opposite the brunette while waiting for their order to arrive.

"Thank you. I try to do my best every time when I'm on stage, like it would be my last performance." Rachel said as she smiles at the other girl, her right elbow propped in the table.

"This is really what you want to do hm?" the blonde lean back on the chair when the waiter came with their food and placed it on the table. They thanked him before he left.

"Yeah, since I'm little. My dads used to bring me here and we always watch Broadway and then they would buy me a copy of DVDs of musicals." She inhaled and smiled, looking around the small place, before turning to look at the girl opposite her.

"Dads?" She bit her tongue before she can say anything else.

"Yes. One of them is my real father and they use a surrogate. I met her a few times in the past but it's just that. She told me she's not my mom that she is just my mother and since then I didn't see her, I was sixteen then." She shrugged, picking her fork to start eating.

"What about your dads? Are you with them?" asked Quinn, looking intently at the brunette. She gulps when the other girl took in a long breath.

"Not for a long time now. My dads died when I'm 12, they had a car accident. A drunk driver ran into their car at the red light. They died instantly at the crash and since then I'm staying with my father's friend and her family. Her son is my best friend and we treat each other like siblings." A flash of hurt crosses her features before it was gone, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't,—I don't know what to say." She reaches across the table and squeezes the brunette's hand.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Well enough about me, tell me about yourself." She shakes her head, squeezes the hand in her.

"I was born in a strict Christian family. My dad is a business man and my mom is a housewife. I have a sister but she is married now and has a son and a daughter and they are living in Cali. Mom and Dad have so many expectations to us, so in high school I was this popular head cheerleader and the president of the Celibacy Club. I'm not proud of what I did back then, I was the head bitch along with my best friends and we rule the school. Mom and Dad wanted a perfect daughter to marry a rich Christian man, have a nice house with white picket fence, one or two children and be a perfect housewife" she said looking down at her food, remembering her past self and as it turns maybe still are.

"You don't like it" said Rachel without hesitation, and squeezes the hand that is still clasps within her.

"I don't, but they are my parents" she shrugged, accepting the fact that it is how things should be.

"Quinn, what you did in high school is in the past now and I can see true remorse in you. About your parents, you can't just do everything they tell you. You have a mind of your own and from what I see you are a strong, beautiful, and determined woman, you just have to believe in yourself." She gave one of her most sincere smile, clasping the other girl's hand with both of her hands.

"Thank you for believing in me Rach, no one really cared enough to tell me that." She squeezes back with a watery smile, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, what are friends for right?"

"Yeah"

"So what you do?" asked Rachel, changing the subject to lighten the mood.

"I'm a real estate agent back at home" she picks her food, not interested in eating now.

"What did _you_ really wanted to do?" the brunette pressed, feeling the sudden shift in the other girl's mood.

"I like arts and photography and when I don't have to work I read. I know it sounds boring but it's what I really want." She smiles as she recounts the things that usually makes her comfortable and at ease.

"It's not boring I love to read too and if that's what you want then do it. If it makes you happy then don't let other people tell you otherwise." Said Rachel nodded her head at the blonde. They both smile at each other, sneaking glances when they think the other one is not looking.

**Q: Hi, are you busy?**

**R: Hello to you too. No I'm not busy, why?**

**Q: Nothing **

**R: Hey Quinn, do you want to go around New York with me?**

**Q: Really? You don't have to, I can go by myself.**

**R: I want to and besides if you don't want me to go with you, you will not text me.**

**Q: Sorry, am I that obvious?"**

**R: Not really, if you want to hang out just tell me okay? I'll be happy to accompany you.**

**Q: Thank you. So what now?**

**R: I have an idea. Meet me in Central Park in 30 minutes. I have a surprise for you.**

**Q: Okay, see you there.**

[Central Park]

"Thank you for taking me to the art museum Rach, it's beautiful." She reached for the brunette's hand instantly intertwining their fingers and started to walk around.

"You're welcome, I'm really glad that you are enjoying yourself." She squeezed the hand, feeling the warmth emanating in them. She looked up and saw the other smiling down at her.

"No one really has done anything for me like that. Anyways, want to grab some coffee? My treat" asked Quinn as she saw the Starbucks sign.

"Sure, lead the way." They walk hand in hand, no one said athing about the change that has been happening to them. The blonde opens the door for the brunette before going to the counter.

"What do you want Rach?" she tugs the smaller girl closer, looping her arm around the girl's shoulder. The brunette was shocked but relaxes as she wraps her other arm around the taller girl's waist. The blonde felt shivers run down her spine at how the brunette is pressed in to her.

"I'll have the same what you're having"

"Okay. Two Mocha Frappuccinos with a bit of cinnamon on the top, to go please. Thanks" said the blonde to the boy who is looking at Rachel. She tightens her hold against the brunette and glares at him before they move to the side still attached to the hips.

"Cinnamon?" asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow. The blonde bit her lip and smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I put it in almost everything that I eat. You think that it's weird but I like it and besides research say that cinnamon does have health benefits," said the blonde, playing with the hand closer to her.

"Okay, if you say so." She tucks her head at the crook of the taller girl's neck. Quinn inhaled before wrapping her other arm on the girl's waist. They stayed like that not caring of the people glancing at them from time to time.

"Two Mocha Frappuccino to go!" the boy eyed them before turning to look at the other customer when he saw the death glare the blonde is giving him.

"Thanks. Here you go."

"Thank you, so where up to?"She led the other girl outside before she tries to kill the boy. They were walking the busy street of New York still wrap around in each other.

"I don't know if it's okay but I really like to see the theater with no other people around."

"That's all?" the blonde nodded "then be my guest, Rachel Berry will give you a tour to her second home. Let's go." She walks a little faster the blonde keeping up with her.

"I think you've had enough Rachel. Come on, I'll get you home." Quinn said as she helps the smaller girl to stand. They were in the same bar they met the second time. It was a Friday night and the place is full, teenagers and adults dancing in the middle.

"Nah, I'm fine I'm just tipsy that's all. Let's dance Quinn!" she giggled then drags a willing blonde in the middle of the dance floor who is shaking her head and laughing with the brunette.

The music is catchy and upbeat, bodies bouncing and tramping. Two bodies flushed together in their own world, grinding and circling with each other. The music turned slow, some chose this time to sit. Brunette and blonde still flushed together. Rachel's hands encircle the blonde's neck while the taller girl's hands are on the smaller girl's waist. Their fronts touching, foreheads leaned together, breathes away from each other. The brunette play's with the other girl's baby hairs, dragging her fingernails through the soft blonde hair, scratching her scalp gently. The blonde closes her eyes and moaned, her hold tightens against the brunette. They sway with the music; the brunette tucks her head under the girl's chin while the blonde nuzzles her face to the soft, curly brown hair.

"Haha, that was fun" Quinn giggles as they walk towards Rachel's apartment. It's a late and cold night but after the dancing they've done left them warm and sweaty. Pale and dark hands were linked together, swaying as they walk.

"I told you. Do you want to go upstairs or…" Rachel trailed off looking up at her doorstep and then the blonde.

"I think I need a coffee."The blonde stayed behind waiting for the other girl to open the door. Her arms crossed under her breast with a smile on her face, watching the brunette fumbling with her purse.

"Good" She looks over her shoulder and winks at the blonde before pushing the door open and let the taller girl enter first.

"Your place is nice Rach" said Quinn while looking around the room. It's not too small but it's not too big either, enough for one person living alone. The room is warm and smells like Rachel, she inhales deeply her back faced the brunette.

"Thanks, but I'll only have this for a few more weeks. The show is almost over and I have to go back home after." She is in the kitchen making coffee for both of them. The aroma of a freshly brewed coffee is surrounding them.

"Me too, mom and dad are asking for me to go home already," said the blonde sitting in a dark colored couch pushed against the wall.

The brunette finished and went to the couch with both drinks in her hand. She hands the cup to the blonde sitting sideways. The coffee warms their already hot bodies, minds still haze from the alcohol they consumed. Suddenly chocolate brown eyes and hazel eyes are staring at each other.

"I have to tell you something," the blonde whispered, not breaking eye contact. She placed her empty cup on the table before putting her hands in her lap.

"Okay." the brunette said as she did the same.

"You are gorgeous Rachel and your voice is so beautiful." Quinn moves closer to the stunned brunette, their knees touching and breathe caught in their throat.

"You should look in a mirror more often Quinn, you are the one who is gorgeous," said Rachel, eyes darkening, hands clasps tightly, leaning forward to were the blonde is.

"You can kiss me if you want to." The blonde lean more, only a breath of air between their lips. Her eyes trail down the brunette's face.

"I want to," whispered Rachel against the other girl's lips before pressing hers finally. Hands flew everywhere they can reach, tugging each other closer.

They were in the brunette's bed, both only clad in their bras and panties. Lips crushed together, tongue dueling for dominance. Rachel's right hand groped the blonde's breast while the other is trailing down between the girl's legs. The blonde arched her back when a small hand cups her wet mound.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way?" asked Rachel, stopping her hands in their ministrations. The blonde is breathing very hard; hands tightly clenched the white sheet.

"Yes but this is my first time." said Quinn in a small voice, looking anywhere but the brunette, red coloring her face.

"What? You mean—"Rachel sat up instantly, she takes her hand away from the blonde and places her hand on her lap.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin Rachel. You can laugh, I'm 23 and still a virgin," said Quinn weakly, unshed tears filling her eyes. Embarrassment shone, her arms covering her exposed torso.

"Of course not, why would I laugh? If you want to wait before you have sex its fine. We don't have to if you are not ready." Rachel lay down beside the blonde and curled against her; she runs her hands up and down the girl's arms and kisses the side of her head gently.

"I want to and I want you to be my first. I really like you Rachel. You are the only one who makes me feel this way." The blonde curled against the brunette's side, her hand lay on top of the other girl's firm abdomen.

"I like you too Quinn. I wish I can make this more special." She cups the pale girl's cheeks, caressing the face with her thumb.

"It is special because I'm with you." She whispered against the brunette's lips. "I want you Rach." She cups the smaller hands in her, looking straight through the chocolate brown eyes.

"I want you too. I'll be gentle, tell me if you want me to stop okay?" the blonde nodded. Rachel hovers above the blonde, leaving small kisses from her face down her chest. The night is filled with passion, two bodies intertwine, sweat and smell of sex lingering the air.

"Good morning baby," said the blonde, curled against the smaller girl's body, skin met skin.

"Good morning Quinn" she mumbled and smiled "Do you want breakfast? Wait I'll just freshen up and cook for you. Wait for me in the dining." She tried to get up but a hand on her waist tug her down.

"I don't want breakfast, I want you." Quinn purred on the brunette's ear, giving the other girl chills.

"Really? You're insatiable baby. You're not tired for how much we had sex last night? I lost count after round five." The blonde lay on top of her, nipping and sucking her earlobe while her hands trailing down the brunette's body.

"Well, you're really good. Can you blame me? I waited so long for this and you're damn so sexy I can't control myself," said Quinn before diving back the girl's neck full of small hickeys.

"In that case, what are we waiting for?" Rachel flips them over, pinning the stunned blonde against the bed. She pins the blonde's hands together above her head before marking her again.

Every time they go out they end up in the brunette's bed after, they've been doing this routine for a few weeks now but they still didn't talk what they are.

"That's mind blowing, you're amazing Rach" said Quinn a little breathless. She curled on the other girl's body; she drapes her right leg over the brunette's.

"You're not bad yourself Fabray." They chuckled; she patted the girl's pale legs and dragged her nails up and down the expose flesh.

"I want more baby." whispered Quinn before licking her ears, hands roaming the smaller girl's body.

"Quinn I'm tired, can we take a nap first before we go again?" She tried to push the girl away but stop when she saw that delicious lips jut out.

"Fine." The blonde lets go of the brunette then turns to her other side. Rachel rolls her eyes before she wraps her arms around the girl's small waist and tugs her close to her body.

"Don't be like that. I promise if you let me sleep, I'll rock your world," said the brunette against her ears before biting. Her palm firmly placed on the blonde's abdomen.

"Deal"

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe when I go back home you'll come with me? I want you to introduce my Nana and best friend?" asked Rachel, her face buried on the girl's neck but the blonde heard it clearly.

"I don't know Rach, can we sleep first?" Quinn tensed before she relaxes again and tugs the body closer, her back pressed hard on the girl's front.

"Okay" she mumbled before sleep take over her. The blonde stayed up late before she lets herself fall asleep.

"Please pickup" said Rachel to no one. She dialed Quinn's number for the hundredth time and the blonde still don't answer her calls or texts. It's been like that the day they last saw each other, three days ago. She felt different the moment they woke up that morning. Quinn became distant and making excuses why she can't meet her that night that was the last time she saw the blonde.

_The number you are calling is either unattended or out of cov—_

"Damn it Quinn, where are you?" She almost throws her phone, frustrated with the blonde and herself.

**To Quinn: Hey, please text back or call me. I'm so worried about you. Did I do something wrong? Can we please talk about it? Meet me in the bar 8pm, let's talk. I'll wait for you. -R**

It's a quiet night, not so many people are hanging around. She ordered her usual Martini mix and sat on one of the stools in the bar. She looks at her watch; its 7:30 pm she is early, Quinn will come and see her.

8pm no Quinn

9pm still no Quinn

10pm still no Quinn

**To Quinn: Where are you? I'm still at the bar, I'm waiting Quinn.**

After 30 minutes, her phone beeps for a new message, her breath caught when she saw the blonde's name. She held her breath before opening the message, all color drain from her face when she read what the blonde sent her.

**To Rachel: I'm so sorry Rachel. Don't wait for me. You didn't do anything wrong, this is my fault. I'm sorry. Goodbye.-Q**

_[End of flashback]_

It was the same thing plaguing her mind, her heart broke the time she received that message and now it breaks more into tiny pieces as she realizes that she can't have the blonde anymore. She curled on to herself and buried her face on the pillow suppressing the sobs coming out from her.

_**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When they get back home from the temple, Rachel went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The house is empty for the day; Quinn can't come over because of a family gathering and won't be back for a while. The blonde has been a permanent fixture in the house though still has to go back to her own house. Puck enters the kitchen, grabs his own bottle of water, and sits beside her in the counter.

"What do you think of Quinn?" He places the bottle beside him after taking gulps of water. He runs his right hand through his Mohawk waiting for her answer.

"Okay," said Rachel shrugging. She plays with the bottle in her hands, not looking at the boy next to him. Since coming back from New York, Rachel has been avoiding the topic of the blonde and it causes a strain in their relationship.

"Okay, that's all?" He raises his eyebrow, not believing that her usual talkative self reduces to a silent talker.

"Yes, well she makes you happy. Isn't that enough?" She walks to the other side of the kitchen and lean back on the kitchen counter. Mrs. Puckerman over hears their conversation, hesitant to go inside.

"Yeah, I really like her but sometimes it gets frustrating." He jumps down from where he is sitting and paces back and forth, hands shoved in his pocket.

"Why?" She tensed and narrowed her eyes. She stands straighter, braces herself against the wooden furniture.

"Whenever we make out she would always make us stop. I don't even have a cup of feel yet." He looks up at her and shrugs.

"How long have you been dating?"

"I don't know…almost 3 months now?"

"Don't tell me you want her just to get in her pants?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"No but it would be awesome if I get to feel those you know." He scratched the back of his neck then shrugs.

"No I don't! What the hell is wrong with you? If you really like her then you should respect her, if she doesn't want to have sex with you then don't." She stood back at him, took a deep breath and then slumped.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I have too many things to think about. I meant what I told you, if you really care for her, you have to respect her. If you are serious then don't treat her like the other girls you brought home and then throw them away when you got what you wanted," Rachel said not looking at him then left the boy stood frozen.

"She is right Noah. Quinn is good for you don't mess this up," said Mrs. Puckerman as she enters the kitchen.

"I heard what you said to Puck. Thank you." Quinn sat beside her in the porch. She just came in the door when she heard Rachel and Puck talking about her. Her heart beats faster, hearing that Rachel still cared for her.

"Don't thank me. It's the right thing to do. I hope he listen this time," said Rachel, looking down. She's playing with Duke, the big golden retriever, when Quinn came up beside her. Her first instinct is to go and avoid the blonde, but like the last time she was attracted to the blonde's presence.

"Still thank you, he's been bothering me about sex for a while now," said Quinn in a small voice, then chews her lower lip waiting for the other girl's reaction. She is watching her from the corner of her eye.

"Why didn't you?" asked Rachel, looking sideways now. Her eyebrows raised, her body tensed.

"I'm not ready," said Quinn in a beat, not looking at her.

"What about us? You said you were ready that time. Is that why you just left without explanation?" Rachel asked, her voice increasing in volume. Her fists clenched tightly, a lump forming in her throat and feels like throwing up if the blonde will confirm her fears.

"NO! No. What we had is different and I didn't regret any of it. It's really complicated; I don't want to talk about it."

"Like you ever want to talk about it," Rachel mumbled. She shifts and stands away from the blonde, crosses her arms and paces the front porch. Duke follows every step she takes.

Quinn took a deep breath and looks at her intently, she knew everything is her fault and she deserves this kind of treatment. For a short while that they've been together, she somehow can tell what the brunette is thinking by her actions, like this time she is worrying her lower lip, forehead scrunched and pacing. She knew something is bothering the other girl and she wants to find out.

"Anyway, is everything okay? You want to talk about it?" She stood as well and walks closer to the other girl.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Rachel don't be like that, I know our situation is a little messed up…complicated but I want to start over again," said Quinn as she takes small steps towards the brunette. Duke snaps into her, sensing the shift with the two girls, he run away from them. Rachel looks where he headed. The brunette stops walking and turned to look at the blonde, her eyes are hard and her hands gripping her arms tightly.

"You're the only one making this complicated Quinn."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed. Her shoulder slumped, watching the blonde rocking back and forth. She knew she can't keep this from them any longer especially to the person in front of her. Like the last time, she can't deny the other girl anything she wants.

"I got a letter this morning; they want me back in New York. There is a second audition for a new show for Broadway."

"Are you going?"

Her agent sent her the script and the letter from the director asking her presence for the callback, she knew it is the chance she's been waiting for since a child but something or rather someone is keeping her from taking that chance. She looks at the blonde from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know yet. If there is a reason to stay then I will and if not then I should probably take a chance again in New York." She saw the blonde's eye widen and the corner of her lips turn down before her big smile appears.

"You'll be amazing. When is the audition?"

"They are giving me until a month to think about it and if I don't go, they will give the part to someone else."

"If it's really something you want and it makes you happy, then go for it," said Quinn, a lump forming in her throat and trying to sound as happy as she can though inside her heart is breaking for the possibility of Rachel leaving. The said brunette glared at her and snarled before turning on her heels, her back facing the blonde.

"Ha! I think you should listen to your own advice first Quinn," said Rachel then she left the blonde alone. Quinn stand there for a while, her head messed up.

"What happened to you?" asked Quinn, looking down at the brunette laying in the grass, all drenched from head to toe. She stood and went to pick up the hose lying near her feet.

"Noah…he decided that playing with water is fun." The blonde giggled, Rachel narrowed her eyes and smirks. She points the hose to Quinn who screams as the cold water hit her then run around as Rachel run after her.

"Who's laughing now?" Rachel yelled after the blonde as she continue to water the blonde. They've been running around the yard laughing and screaming to each other.

"Stop! Rachel!"

"Or what?" The blonde stops abruptly and run towards the still laughing brunette, grabbing the hose away from her. They battled for the thing. Quinn pushes Rachel that causes her to go off balance. She held the brunette's arm but she was pulled down landing on top of the brunette.

"Ouch" Rachel winced. When she open her eyes and look up, she saw hazel eyes staring back at her. Only a breath of air is in between their lips, if she leans up a little, she will taste those soft lips again. Hazel eyes roaming her face, to her eyes and linger to her lips before looking at her eyes again. The blonde leaned down a fraction and she held her breath but a clearing of someone's throat broke their bubble. The blonde stood up as fast as possible with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, not looking at anyone. The brunette stay lying on the ground as the blonde keeps fidgeting.

"What is going on in here?" asked Puck, looking back and forth the two. He went back to the house to change his clothes, when he came back he saw the two girl's tugging the hose away from each other, he smiled at them but he stops breathing when they fell and it seems that the two doesn't have a plan on getting up. His heart thumps hard and breath quickens when he saw how close the two are.

"Nothing. Uhm, I saw you two earlier and I wanted to try. I guess this type of game is not for me. I should change." Quinn rushed away from the two. _Great, leaving me to fix this _thought Rachel.

"What was that bro?" asked Puck now looking intently at her. He saw what happen but he felt like something else happens that he can't let go.

"It's what she said, when she was trying to get the hose she ended up pushing me and I slipped. She tried to hold me but she was pulled down too. Can you help me? I think I broke my back. You're girlfriend is heavy despite her small frame but don't tell her that or she'll kill me and if she did I'll tell her you told me."

"Fine" Rachel reaches up, he grabs her arm and tugs her. Having a small frame, she almost lost her balance again but she caught herself this time.

"Ouch, manhandling Puck?" asked Rachel, rubbing her sore arm, her eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," he mumbled, walks past her to go and find his girlfriend.

"I want you to meet someone Rach," said Puck. They were watching TV in the living room. Rachel sat in the couch alone, while the couple shares the love seat. Since that time he found them in the backyard, Puck sticks closer to Quinn more often. She thought she'll get used to it but it still hurts her every time.

"Not again Noah, the last time you set me up I almost end up in jail," she said not looking away from the TV. She pretends liking the movie just to avoid looking at them.

"I promise this is different this time. He is a friend from my football team. He is nice and good-looking. I bet you'll like him." He leans back and wraps his huge arm around the blonde's shoulder. She shrugged it off but Puck didn't let go.

"I don't know."

"Just meet him first then let's see where it goes. How's that sound?"

"Puck, don't force her to date if she doesn't want to," said Quinn, keeping her voice in check, not wanting for any of them to hear her jealousy.

"It's okay babe. It's been a while the last time she dated, it's about time," he said and winks at her before kissing her cheeks, missing the glare Rachel is giving him.

"Fine. Whatever, if this doesn't go well I don't want you to set me up again." She stood and went to get her coat and purse. Quinn is trying to catch her gaze but the brunette won't look her way.

"Deal, so how about this Friday?"

"Sure. Anyway, I have to go. Mr. Shue asks help for Glee club," Rachel said over her shoulder before opening and closing the door.

"See yeah dude!"

"Bye Rach," said Quinn, even though she knew the other girl won't hear her. Puck tugs her closer then lean forward to kiss her, before his lips touch hers, she pushes him away and stood. She sat in the couch were Rachel previously seated, not talking to the boy. Puck rolled his eye, stood and went to grab a beer.

"Bro, relax. Just be your charming self and I'm sure she'll like you," said Puck, patting the taller boy's shoulder. He is taller than him and muscular, messy brunette hair and has a goofy smile.

"Really? So how do I look?"

"You look fine bro. Go sit over there and wait for her."

"Puck, are you sure this is okay?" asked Quinn. She met the other boy a few times and could tell that he is easy in the eyes. She is worried for the outcome of this date, knowing him he can fall fast for Rachel. She had the first hand experience what the other girl can do and how sweet she is. She just wishes that Rachel won't fall for him too.

"Don't worry babe, everything will be fine. Why are you so against this?"

"I'm not. It's just that you can't force her. How sure you are that he is a nice person, what if he hurt her? Can you take it in your conscience?"

"Babe, I know him. He is not like that so don't worry. Why don't you call her and find out what's taking her so long." He pats her in the butt when she stood and winks when she glared. She took her phone from the coffee table and went to the kitchen.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Rach, where are you?"

"_I'm on my way, just some wardrobe malfunction. Don't worry, I won't ditch you guys." _Quinn can hear ruffling of clothes from the background, instantly thinking what the other girl is doing while talking to her. Her brain took her to those nights they spend together; she caught herself before she gets too far.

"Are you sure about this? You can back out if you want." She cleared her throat, hearing her huskier voice.

"_It's fine and besides there is nothing wrong if I go and meet some guys right?"_

"Uhm, you're right. Anyway just get in here. I don't want to spend any more time with them talking about football." Quinn tried to hide the pang she felt when she heard those words, her voice shakes.

"_Yeah, bye"_

"Bye." She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. She is more tensed now, clenching and unclenching her fists as she walks back to where the two boys still talking. Puck saw her enter and stood as well.

"What did she say?"

"She's on her way."

"Cool" He sat, watching the game again. Quinn shakes her head, taking the seat farthest from him.

_Knock knock_

Quinn opens the door, her jaw drops and mouth turns dry. On the other side of the door is Rachel. She is wearing tight fitting denim jeans that hugs her curves and shows her ass perfectly, with a deep red shirt with plunging neckline. Her hair tied in a messy ponytail with bangs hang above her eyes. She is wearing a makeup that she didn't usually do, smoky eyes and red lipstick.

"Hi" said Rachel. She saw a wide hazel eye with pupils dilated, and chest heaving. She knew that look, she saw the blonde give her that look more than few times in New York. She smiled to herself, getting the reaction she expected the blonde to give her. It's time to have fun and a little payback.

"Oh uhm, Hi come in. You look good Rach," said Quinn, breathless. She cleared her throat then looks down then she blushed.

"Same to you Quinn," said Rachel as she walks past the stunned blonde who is turning redder. Puck saw her enter then jumps to where she is. She grabs her by the shoulder and drags her further inside.

"Zup Babe? Looking good there Rach. I'll introduce you to my friend." They stood in front of the taller boy who is already standing with a tinge of pink in his cheeks and a crooked smile.

"Hi" he said, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes trained on her.

"Hello" said Rachel. She smiles up at him. _He's cute, I think this will be fun._

"Finn this is my best friend and sister, Rachel. Rachel, this is Finn Hudson my team mate."

"Nice meeting you Rachel. Puck didn't give you justice when he told me how beautiful you are." Finn reached for a handshake, holds her hand for too long. Quinn glared at the hands still holding.

"Thank you" she blushed. Quinn narrowed her eyes, lips in a tight line. Her hands clenched behind her.

It was after a while of laughing and exchanging of stories, Finn and Rachel are so engrossed in each other. Quinn is fuming on the side glaring daggers at the two. Rachel sensed the blonde's way of looking at them, she enjoys the show. Puck is keeping his eyes on her.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll just get a water."

"Puck…we've been dating for a few months, don't you think it's too fast?" Quinn is pacing the room, suddenly her world shaken more when she heard those words from him. She still can't get herself out of what happened last night, seeing how Rachel is enjoying the company of Finn and now this.

"Yeah but I really like you Quinn. I love you and you're the one for me. I can't think of anyone to spend the rest of my life with." Puck is still kneeling, hands still raised with the box of ring in his palm.

"I don't know…I—"

"Look, I know you are a little shock but I'll give you time to think about it. I'll wait for you Quinn. I love you." He stood and walks to where she is standing. He grabs her wrist and placed the box in her hand before he went outside and closes the door in his room, leaving the blonde frozen in her place.

"What? Are you serious Noah? You want to marry her? You just met and been dating for a few months," said Rachel. Her heart is beating fast, she almost lost her balance when the boy told her what he did.

"I'm really sure about this Rach, she is the one for me. I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want anyone to take her away from me." He said all of this looking at her; she looks away, can't keep the eye contact. She is too stirred up and wants to get out as soon as possible.

"Noah, it is not the right reason for you to get married. If you both are in love and ready then go for it but not because you are insecure of yourself." She shakes her head. She took a stool and sit, still avoiding his gaze. Her hands are trembling so she puts it in her lap, picking loose thread in her jeans.

"I'm not insecure. Are you not happy for me Rach?" He is standing behind her, his shadow looming over her. She stiffened and then tried to relax again.

"Of course I'm happy for you. You found someone that you can love and want to be with but I want you to be 100% sure and not to regret anything." Her voice shakes but squares her shoulder and turn fully to look at him.

"I'm sure of this, I love her." He said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Okay, what did she tell you?"

"She didn't give me an answer yet. I told her to think about it before she gives me her answer."

"Look at those two, they are cute together," said Puck. They were in their old high school football field. Puck and Quinn were sitting in the bleachers while watching Rachel and Finn playing football.

"Not really," she said under her breath. She was furious, glaring daggers at the two brunette laughing as they play foot ball.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, I think they are cute too."

"Come on Hudson, I can take you down!" They hear the little brunette yell from where they are. She is jumping from her place with the football in her hands.

"Ha! I like to see you try Berry! I'm the quarterback after all," said Finn, hands both on his hips, standing tall.

"Really? Then watch me kick your ass." With that, she runs past the stunned boy straight to the goal. Realizing this, the taller brunette run after her but is too late, she is already in the end line dancing as she laughs at the boy's face. He mocked glared at her before he scoops her up, placed on his shoulders, and then run around the field. Both have big smiles on their faces. The blonde is stinging with jealousy as she watches the two enjoying themselves.

"Quinn about the proposal…"

"Not now Puck."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too for snapping at you. Can we go now? It's getting hot."

"Sure. Rach! Finn! We're going, see you later!" The two just waved at them before going back to what they are doing. _She didn't even look at me_ Quinn thought.

"Here," said Rachel as she hands the blonde a cup of coffee "it's not a mocha frappuccino but this has cinnamon that you like." She sat beside the blonde with a couple of inches away from each other.

"You remember. Puck didn't even know what I like and don't like." She looks at the brunette and smiled. She inhaled the sweet smell of cinnamon mixed with her coffee and smile before taking a sip.

"I always remember everything you tell me Quinn." Rachel took a sip of her own, not looking at the blonde. She feels her shift in her seat.

"Thank you this is delicious."

"You're welcome. So what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You're sulking here? Under the stairs in which there is a possibility there won't be anyone who can see you?"

"Fine, you win," she sighed. "Puck is being Puck; sometimes I don't know why I'm with him. I don't know if he really loves me like he tell me or he just want to be with me because I don't give in to him." She took one last sip of her coffee before she placed the empty cup beside her right foot and turned fully at the other girl.

"Which means?" Rachel mimics the blonde.

"He's bugging for sex again and said that I was a prude. He is asking again, when I'll be going back to work. He didn't even remember that I don't like what I'm doing anymore." Her voice wavers, unshed tears filling her eyes. She looks down at her hands.

"I'm sorry if he is being like that. Don't mind anything he says, he doesn't know anything. Look at me." She lifts the other girl's chin and turns her to look at her. "Quinn you are beautiful. Prettiest girl I've ever met actually, but you are a lot more than that, you are strong, determined and has a good heart. Don't ever lose that because of what someone say about you. If you want something then go for it, if it makes you happy then fight for it." Her right hands cupping the blonde's cheek, her other hand on top of the blonde's.

"Thank you. You always make me feel special," said Quinn, leaning forward, eyes boring with the brown one.

"I don't make you feel special. I just remind you that _you_ are special," said Rachel in a small voice looking straight back at the blonde, entrance at the swirl of brown gold pecks of her eyes.

The blonde leaned down and captured the brunette's lips. Rachel broke out of her stupor and kissed back but then pushes the blonde away as she realized who she is kissing.

"No, stop. Oh my god, I'm sorry Quinn but we can't." Rachel stood, stepping back away from the blonde.

"No Rach, I'm the one who should say sorry. I didn't know what came over me." She tried to reach for the girl but let's her hand fall to her side when the other girl backs away from her touch. Her breath caught in her throat as Rachel gain more distance away from her.

"It's fine. Let's just forget that this ever happened."

"Rach…"

"No Quinn. You're with Noah, your boyfriend and soon to be fiancée who is my best friend. I'm sorry." She turns to leave not sparing the blonde another look.

"I'm really sorry Rachel," said Quinn to the back of the brunette, whether she heard it or not she didn't let it show.

"I really had a great time Rach. Thank you for going to dinner with me." Finn and Rachel were standing at the front door. They've been out for a few dates, both are enjoying themselves. They went in carnivals, movies, and picnics and thankfully, as far as it goes nothing embarrassing happened.

"I had a great time too Finn." She smiled up at him, she really likes the guy and enjoys his company maybe it is the right thing to do.

"Maybe, we can go out some other time too?" He ducks and scratches the back of his neck.

"Sure, why not?" He snaps into attention with that and had a big smile.

"Cool. See you later Rachel."

"See yeah. Bye." Before she can turn fully around, he grabs her by the waist and kissed her, she stood frozen. They broke apart as someone cleared their throat, when they look behind them they saw Puck grinning and wiggling his eyebrows while Quinn is clenching her fist and eyes are hard and cold. She pushed past between the two bumping her shoulder on the taller brunette.

"Sorry about that, I think she has her period. Nice one Finn." Before Rachel can smack him in the head he run past them, enters the house and closed the door with a loud bang.

"What was that Finn?" Rachel looked at him, glaring, and hands clenched.

"I thought you like me too…I thought it's what you want."

"Then you thought wrong. Oh my god, this is not happening." She runs her hands through her hair and starts to pace the front porch while mumbling something the taller brunette can't hear.

"I'm really sorry Rachel, I just thought…"

"It's fine, can we go somewhere else? I don't think I want to be in this house tonight." She sighs and looks at the door. She doesn't know what is this feeling suddenly weighing her down, it feels like something is going to happen that will change her life forever.

"Why?" he asked but leading the smaller brunette towards his car. He opens the passenger seat door and let her enter before closing and went to his side and enter, then buckling her seatbelt.

"You don't want to know." She is looking outside, her voice is void of emotion. Elbow props in the car door, head leaning to the side, head on the cold windshield.

"You want to go back to my place?"

"Yeah, thank you." Rachel looks at him and tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He looks closer and something hit him, everything fell into place, now his own heart wants to leap out of its place.

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**

One more chapter…what do you think will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

[Finn's house]

"I'm really sorry Rachel, I didn't mean any harm. I thought you like me that way, Puck—"

"Puck? What about him?"

They have been hanging around the quarterback's house for a while now. Since they came, he doesn't stop apologizing to her. Though she is still pissed at the boy, she can't take all her frustration out on him, he didn't know what she is going through.

"He keeps saying that I should go for you and that you like me too." He leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck, looking apologetic.

"That asshole, I'm sorry Finn for misleading you. I didn't know that Puck is doing that." She slumped back in the couch, both legs propped up in the small table in front of her. She thinks back on what could have Quinn thinking about on what she saw earlier. Her stomach flipped what she thinks the blonde might thinking right now.

"It's fine, at least I save myself from further embarrassment." He chuckled though smile sadly at her and shrugged.

"I don't know why he is so trying hard to push me to you. He is my best friend, I thought he knew better." She looked up at the ceiling and ran both her hands against her face. They grew up like brothers and sisters, sure they have fights and misunderstandings, but she didn't think that he will pull off something like this. Finn, who was sitting across her, looks contemplated. He worries his lip between his teeth before he sigh.

"Maybe, because he feels threatened?"

She snapped up, looking wide-eyed at him. She gulped and clenched her fists.

"Threatened of what?"

"You," he said looking confidently at her. At first he just thought that Puck is thinking too much into things but when he looks back, yeah, there is something there.

"What do you? Oh…it's not, there is nothing going on with Quinn and I. We are just friends. Did he say something to you?" There is really nothing between them even if she badly wants to. She leaned closer to the boy and saw the wheels on his head turning.

"Nothing, it's just a hunch. You don't have to lie to me Rach, I know you like her. I saw how you look at her when you think no one is watching. I'm just being in denial and hoping that I'm wrong, but from what I saw earlier the feeling is mutual." He shrugged. He came to like the brunette and he can see that he can fall in love with her. Even if he wants to take a chance, he knows that they will get hurt in the long run.

"I love her Finn. I loved her since New York. I was going to tell her but she disappear." She slumped back on her seat but still looking at the boy. Her eyes are stinging with the onslaught of emotion. Finn stood and sat beside her. He wraps his arm around her and she instantly fell to his side.

"You can tell me if you want."

"Okay." She buried her face in the boy's chest before pulling away and looks at him sideways.

Her feelings came flooding back as she reminisces and tell the boy their story. Tears are threatening to fall as she let her buried feelings turn to words. It's been too long since she keep it, no one to talk to, no one to cry on to and hold her. Now that there is a willing ear beside her and holding her hands, she can't keep it inside her anymore, her tears fell, and when the floodgates opened there is no stopping now for a while.

"It's okay, shh, everything is going to be okay." His arms wrapped around her shoulder, rubbing her back up and down. Her face tuck securely on the boy's neck.

"It hurts so much Finn, everyday seeing them together and now he proposes to her. I don't know if I can take it if she says yes."

"Let's be hopeful that she will not."

"Why are you so nice to me? Aren't you mad that I used you?" Rachel pulled away from him. Her eyes are red and face stained with tears. Her nose is red and the little make up that she is wearing is running down her face. Finn reaches for his handkerchief and gently wipes her face. She blushed and he smiled at her.

"I'm not mad. Hurt? A little but just because I can't have you. You are my friend Rach and that weighs more than what I'm feeling for you." He said looking straight through her eyes and then gave her his patented smile finishing his work of wiping her face.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to me Finn." She jumps on him and buries herself in the boy's larger frame, feeling a swell in her heart. She squeezes him before she pulls away again.

"You're welcome, do you want some beer? We are bros now right?" He rubs the back of his neck and smile cheekily at her. If she can't be his girlfriend then he'll take it what he can get from the gorgeous brunette.

"Yeah, right." She swats him in the arms and pokes his tongues out on him when he stood to grab drinks for them. She smiled at herself but still feeling dread in the pit of her stomach.

Rachel didn't go home for two days. She stayed with Finn and the two became closer, learning new things about each other. She went home with Finn the next day because she received a text from her Nana but didn't tell her why. When they enter the house, she saw a small preparation of foods in the table and three people sitting in the living room looking at them.

"What is going on here?" asked Rachel, Finn close behind. She saw how close Quinn and Puck sitting together, she looked away and managed to miss the heated gaze of the blonde to her.

Quinn clenched her hands seeing the two together. She was hurt when she saw the two brunette kissed that night and got worried when the little diva didn't go home for two days and without any texts or calls. Every time she tried calling and sending the girl text messages she backs out the last minute.

"Hello sweetie. I don't know, Puck wanted us to be here," said Mrs. Puckerman, gesturing the girl and the boy the seat next to her.

"Alright. So everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Puck leaned to kiss the blonde's cheek before he stood. Rachel held her breath and tensed, Finn sense this and put an arm around her shoulders. The blonde glared at the hands, confuse as to what her boyfriend is going to say. "As members of the family I would all like you to know that Quinn and I are getting married!" He beamed, everyone is stunned and gasps where heard, but Mrs. Puckerman broke the silence and awkwardly congratulates them.

"Puck, we talked about this. Why did you go against my back?" Quinn grabs his arm and drags him towards the kitchen while glaring at him. Rachel still frozen in her place, looking down at the floor. Finn awkwardly rubs the girl's back.

"_Okay." Quinn said as soon as the Mohawk boy enters the room._

"_What?" He stops in his track, looking wide-eyed at the girl's back. Quinn turned to look at him and squared her shoulders but not looking at him straight in the eyes._

"_Yes, I'm going to marry you." _

"_Really? Yes!" He hugged the blonde tight and start kissing and his hands touching her body._

"_Puck, stop. Let's wait after the wedding; can you do that for me?" She pulled away and backs away from him, crossing her arms across her chest._

"_But Quinn…" He steps closer but the blonde took a step back. _

"_It's that or nothing." She pinned him with a glare. He slumps back and let the girl have what she wants._

"_Fine."_

"_One more thing, we can't tell the others. Let's keep this for a while."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to, they will think that we are rushing things and I don't like that."_

"_Okay"_

"_Promise me Puck."_

"_I promise, happy now?" He tried to reach for her again but she swats his arms away and enters her room leaving him outside. He just went to the kitchen and grabbed some beer, plan forming in his head._

"Babe, it doesn't matter. They will know eventually, no sense in keeping it." He wraps his arm around her shoulders but she pushes him away, glaring at him.

"But we both agree to this, you promised. We are not married yet and you already broke a promise." She turned on her heel back to the place where three pair of eyes watching them. She is going to sit on the opposite of the couch but he stops her.

"I'm sorry okay? I just don't see what the point of keeping this is." He tugs her closer but she pulls away again.

"Arggh." She shakes her head and let out a long sigh. She stops on her tracks when the same brunette that plaguing her mind stood in front of her. Puck came beside her watching them closely.

"Well, congratulations to both of you. If this is really what you want then we are happy for the two of you" said Rachel as she hugged Puck and Quinn. Finn came behind her and followed suit.

"Rachel is right guys. Congrats."

"Since everyone is here, I don't think there is no perfect time for me to tell this." She took a deep breath, cast a glance at Finn sending her a confuse look. "I'm going back to New York this weekend. They cast me as the leading role in this new Broadway show and they want me there as soon as possible to start the rehearsal." She shrugged; she said this while looking at the oldest woman in the room. Not wanting to see the shock looks of the others.

"Really? That's good sweetie, your dream has finally came true. You are now a true Broadway star." Mrs. Puckerman hugged her tight and she returned it back.

"Thank you Nana and as much as I want to stay I need to pack my things and get things done for Mr. Shue. Finn, will you drive me to the school?" She looked at him pointedly and walks towards the door. Quinn followed her movements with her eyes.

"Of course Rach. Bye guys. Congrats again." He waved and let himself out after the girl.

They were in the taller boy's car parked in the high school's parking lot. Rachel hasn't said a word since they left the house. Finn took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Are you serious Rach? You're going back?"

"Yeah, there is nothing left here for me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're planning to go back? We are friends right?" He slumped back to his chair. Rachel looked at him hearing the hurt in his voice.

"Of course we are. I'm sorry for not telling you, at first I'm really not sure if I want to go back but then this happens. Besides this is what I want since I'm a kid, to be a Broadway star. What happens today only strengthens my decision." Her eyes are burning with tears, she clenched her hands together and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how much it hurts to know that the girl you are in love with is getting married to someone else."

"Don't be sorry Finn."

"You have to go this weekend?"

"Yes this weekend, as soon as possible. I want to get out of here, it's hurt too much." A lone tear fell on her cheeks before she wipes it away harshly.

"Then good luck, I'm happy for you. You'll finally become the Broadway Star that you wanted. I hope that one day you'll find the right one for you. I want to say that I hope it would be me but I know that it's never going to happen. So I'll just wish you the best."

"Thank you Finn. You are really the best." She reached for his hands across the console. He links their hands together and squeezes it. They looked at each other and shared a smile.

Rachel is in her room packing her clothes when Quinn appeared in her doorway.

"Why are you leaving Rach? This is your home," asked Quinn.

"I have to, I already told you guys I got a part in Broadway," she said not giving any glance at the blonde. She busies herself and trying not to look at how she is affected by the blonde's unwanted presence. Quinn hesitantly steps towards her.

"But you don't have to, you told me that you wanted to stay. Is this because of Puck and I?"

"Not everything is about you Quinn." Rachel snapped at her, clutching a blue shirt in her hand tightly. Quinn took a step back but then changed her mind and steps towards the brunette closer.

"Then why? Tell me…I need to know."

"You really want to know? Fine! I'm leaving because I can't live like this anymore. I can't pretend that it doesn't kill me every time I see the two of you together. That it doesn't hurt thinking it should be me with you instead of him. Are you happy now?!" Tears filling her eyes, she turned her back on the blonde and paces her room.

"Rach…" Quinn stood behind her and tried to reach her. She almost stumbles back when the brunette swiftly turned to look at her. Burning chocolate eyes boring in to her.

"No! You don't get to do that…You knew from the start but you chose to ignore it. You're the one that decided to keep this. I thought what we had...those times in New York is real but you!…I don't know… got scared, you ran and didn't even tell me why. Then suddenly you are getting married to him? Of all people why does it have to be my best friend?!"

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you, what we had is real but my parents…it's not what they expect of me. I can't be gay they will hate me—"She jump from her place with her loud voice.

"So that's it then? You're going to marry him because of your parents? Because you can't accept the fact that you fell in love with a girl?!"

"No! Stop! Don't say that." She shakes her head vigorously, eyes filling with tears.

"You know, I can accept it more if you tell me that you chose him because you are in love with him but don't do this because of your crap excuses. It's not fair to any of us, no, forget about me it's not fair to him. Tell me, are you in love with him?"

"Yes" The blonde hesitated, she answered not looking at her.

"I don't believe you. Look at me and say it in my face." She squared her shoulders and glared at the blonde, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I love him." She lied to her face, her heart is breaking in every word that comes out of her mouth.

"Okay. Then there is no reason for me to stay here anymore." Rachel turned back to what she is doing earlier wishing the blonde would get the hint to leave her alone.

"Why didn't you fight for me if you really love me?"Quinn asked and waited anxiously for the other girl.

"You know why. You're the only one I love but you're the only one that I can't love. And If I did, will you fight for me too?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked away as those beautiful brown eyes penetrated her own. Defeat, sadness, anger, hurt and somehow a small glimmer of hope shining through them.

Quinn looked down, tears falling down her eyes. Rachel shakes her head wiping away her tears and turn to leave, leaving the blonde by herself.

Rachel went to the backyard to cool off. The talk with the blonde get her riled up, she knew this day would come but she never knew this hurt so much. She saw her best friend walking towards her from the corner of her eyes. She braces herself for the talk that should have been done a long time ago.

"I heard you and Quinn. Is it true?"

"Yeah." She sighed. She didn't dare to look at the boy beside her towering over her. Puck is glaring daggers at the side of her head, hands on pocket.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What is to tell? I wanted to tell you but she doesn't want you to know. Besides you are getting married, I don't want to cause trouble." She shrugged and cast a glance at him then turned back to staring ahead.

"So you are in love with her. Is she the one you're talking about that you wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah."

"Is it the only thing you can say? Both of you have been lying to me and that is all you can say?"

Puck clenched his fists on both sides, breathing through his nose. Quinn is still on the brunette's room, she heard voices from the backyard and went to look at the window. She gasped when she saw the two, she run fast hoping to be in there on time before the two best friends got into a fight. Quinn rounded on the corner and stop on her tracks hearing their conversation clearly.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Fine I'm sorry for keeping this to you, I'm sorry for not telling you what has been happening to my life... I'm sorry because I fell in love with your girlfriend is that it? Oh wait, Congratulations to both of you. Happy now?" She paces the lawn back and forth, glaring at the boy. She felt wetness on her cheeks and then realized that she has been crying. She desperately wipes her face but her tears continue pouring down. No one noticed the blonde watching them from a far.

"I thought were bros, we tell each other things. But—wait, so that's why you got close easily because you knew each other beforehand. Have you been sneaking behind my back? How dare you!" His voice got louder as he saunters on her, she took steps back away from him.

"Wait a minute...I didn't do such thing! The only thing I've done here is to keep our past a secret that's all and don't you dare accuse me or her of cheating. You should give us a credit more than that!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He stop coming to her, his hands both on his head.

"What do you want Noah? You got her, you got the girl, the only person I loved the most. I have nothing, I gave it all to you." She slumped, arms around her midsection. All her fight leaving her body.

"You could have been a good friend to me, for all the things my family and I done for you…" She snapped up, suddenly fire came back to her. She looks straight at him and takes small steps towards him.

"Ever since we were little, you got all the best things and I let them even if sometimes I also want the same thing. You know why? Because you're family have been so good to me, they took me in when I have no one else. I sacrifice the things I want for you, because I thought it's the right thing to do. I even helped you to have the girl you want even if that is the first girl that I have feelings for. Now, don't you dare tell me that I could have been a good friend to you or throw at my face how I am indebted to your family." She shakes her head, tears streaming down her eyes. "You should ask yourself if you have been a good friend to me."

She turned on her heels not wanting to look at the boy anymore. Puck stood frozen in his place, a lone tear fell in his cheeks. He sighed before he turned on the opposite way and walks back where he came from. Quinn is silently crying from where she is hiding. Her heart is breaking for the brunette from what she heard, guilt creeping on her being the cause of the two brunette's friendship fell out.

Saturday came fast, after the debacle she hadn't seen and talked at the two person that became so important in her life. She is standing in front of the house she grew up with the woman that she came to love as her mother. Finn is waiting for her across the street beside his car.

"I want to thank you for everything you did and gave to me. I will be in debt to you for the rest of my life."

"Stop that, you don't owe us anything. You are a family, your father bless his soul, is a family. I understand that this is what you want to do and I'm proud of you but can't you wait until Noah's wedding?" She reached for the younger girl's hands and held it close to her heart.

"I'm sorry, I can't. They want me there as soon as possible. I'll write and call from time to time, Nana." She hugged the older woman before she pull away and grabs her bag.

"You love her do you?" Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at the older woman standing at the highest steps outside the house.

"Huh?"

"Quinn. You are in love with her."

"What? No—I—" Mrs. Puckerman rushes to her side and hugs her again. She cups the girl's face and looks at her intently.

"It's okay sweetie, I know for a while. You look at her the same way as Noah's father used to look at me. I raised you and Noah together; you don't think I didn't know you like I know him? Is that why you're leaving?"

"Part of it, I can't take it anymore Nana. It hurts too much."

"I know and I'm sorry it came to this point. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I loved Noah, he is like a brother to me and he loves her. She brought out the best in him, I can't ruin that and besides she doesn't want me, she chose him."

"So instead you let yourself get hurt for him. I wish you could be more selfish. Since both of you are small, I saw every time you disregard yourself for him even for the person you like."

"I thought it was the right thing to do. Anyway it doesn't matter now, he hates me for liking Quinn and she doesn't even want me. I have to go now Nana, I love you so much." She hugs the older woman close and kisses her cheeks before pulling away. She grabbed her bag and took a step back from her.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself and if you need anything I'm always here for you." She nodded then walks towards the person waiting for her.

After two weeks since Rachel left, Quinn is still moping around. Her visit to the Puckerman house is slight to nonexistent anymore. Puck would ask her, she just tell him that they are soon getting married and it's not right that they should stay in the same place before the marriage. The boy would just shrug and accept it.

"So I've heard that you are getting married," said Santana. The Latina is sitting on the girl's desk in her room in her old house. The said blonde is sitting on the edge of her bed with a taller blonde beside her.

"Yeah"

"Are you crazy Q? No wait, you are crazy before. I didn't know that your crazy will turn up a notch higher." Shestood from the desk and stood directly in front of the shorter blonde, glaring down at her.

"San, let her talk you're scaring her," said Brittany, the taller blonde.

"Think about it Quinn, you're getting married in five months in your relationship!...and when he asked to be your boyfriend you said yes…Quinn your dating for like two weeks and you said yes?!"

"San, relax."

"He loves me," she said under her breath, looking down at her feet. Brittany is rubbing her back up and down.

"And you believe him? How many times you call Britt and I in the middle of the night bitching about that asshole? How he doesn't understand you, don't respect you or the fact that he is pressuring you to marry him. Is that love Q?"

"…"

"What happened to this Berry girl? The one you gave your virginity to? Where is she now?" Both her hands on her hip now, pacing back and forth, not leaving her sight of the blonde.

"It doesn't matter and besides she's gone."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Why are you really doing this Quinn? It's clear that you are in love with her and both of you are hurting over this," asked Brittany gently.

"I'm not in love with her Britt, I can't be gay."

"Bullshit!" The two blonde's jump a little from the Latina's outburst. Brittany looking pointedly at her.

"San…"

"No Britt she needs to hear this. Listen up Q, you keep telling that to yourself. You've been in denial and far too deep in the closet for too long but you are in love with her. You feel it and you want this but you keep denying this to yourself. Don't let your fear come in the way of your happiness Q."

"But my parents—"

"Are a piece of shit, they don't care about you. Ever since we've known you they don't treat you like a daughter you should be. You are an adult now, don't be scared of them. Don't let them dictate your life, be happy Quinn you deserve it."

"What if I go to hell?"

"Aren't you in hell right now? You've been hurt over and over again. You're not happy, the only time I did see you happy is when you keep talking about that midget that stole your heart. Don't forget you're marrying a Jew, isn't that against your religion too?" The blonde is silently crying as her friends keep talking to her.

The church is small and the attendees are smaller. Only close relatives and friends were present. Some looked bored and some not even hiding the fact that they are not interested.

"You Noah Puckerman take thee Quinn Fabray to be your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? Till death you part?" asked the blonde haired priest wearing a thin rimmed eyeglasses.

"I do." He smiled at the priest then at the blonde beside him. His smile turned into frown when he saw her eyes filling with tears.

"You Quinn Fabray take thee Noah Puckerman to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? Till death you part?"

Tears fell down her cheeks, lips trembling. She looks at the priest then to the man beside her before looking at the people inside the church then looking back to the one beside her again. He tensed and prepared himself.

"I'm sorry." She choked out before turning on her heels and run outside the church. Brittany and Santana went after for her. The people were stunned but then murmur starts. He stood there, tears filling his eyes as he watch the girl he loves run away from him towards the girl she really is in love with. The truth is, he knew that she didn't love him and has feelings for his best friend. But he is selfish and doesn't want to let the girl go even if it was for the person he treats like a sister. Maybe karma is real after all.

The night has been good and the house was packed. The play received very good reviews. It is the third week of the play and two months the last time she saw Quinn. It was hard, her heart breaks all over again every time she was reminded by the blonde.

Knock Knock

"Come in." She is busy wiping off the make up from her face though already in her normal clothes.

"Rachel, someone here is to see you," said her assistant.

"Okay, let them in." Quinn walks hesitantly inside the room before closing the door gently. She stood for a while watching the brunette do her thing.

"Hi" she said walking up behind the brunette. Rachel snapped up hearing that voice again. Her eyes widen seeing the same person that she didn't want to see again.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel stood from her vanity and looks at the blonde in the middle of her dressing room. She missed the girl and now seeing her for the first time again, she felt all her emotions coming back fast. She looks at the blonde up and down and can tell that she is more beautiful the last time that she see her._ Maybe being married did well for her._

"I want to see you. Can we talk?" She remained in her place. She knew that her sudden appearance is not appreciated.

"What for? Is Noah with you?"

"No. The last time I saw him, uh them, is since the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get through with it. I backed out the last minute. You are right, it's not fair to any of us. I'm so sorry Rachel for everything."

"How did he take it? What about your parents?"

"I don't care about my parents. They threw me out and honestly it feels good, since then I've been living by myself. I would be happier if they can accept me for who I am but I can't pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. And for Puck, we talked and all is good."

"Okay. So what it has to do with me?"

"I want to apologize and I want to ask if we can have another chance? I love you Rachel and I want to be with you." She took a chance and steps closer to the brunette.

"I don't know Quinn, so much had happened. You just broke up with your fiancée who is my best friend. You hurt me so much and I won't forgive myself if I let you hurt me again."

"Please Rachel, stop thinking about him. For once, think about yourself. We talked and he gave me, us, his blessing. It's okay now." She lifts her arms to reach for the brunette but Rachel back away from her.

"It's not okay, you can't just show up here and ask me to be with you. I've been hurt so bad and I can't take it if you leave when you got scared again. It's not easy Quinn."

"I know that and I'm sorry for pouring this to you. I love you so much Rachel and I will do everything for you to forgive. I will prove to you that I am serious and that I deserve you. Please Rachel, please give me a chance." Rachel looked at her straight in the eyes, seeing that she is sincere and saying the truth she gave in.

"Okay, last chance and if you mess up no more."

"Thank you. Um, if you're not doing anything after this, can I invite you for a dinner?"

"Uhm, not yet Quinn. I'm going to have a dinner with my cast mates."

"I understand. Some other time?"

"Yeah, some other time."

The blonde nodded and smiled at her. She took steps back towards the door not breaking eye contact with the brunette. When she reached the door, she gave one last nod at the girl and left the room.

Ever since the night Quinn showed up in her dressing room, the blonde has always been in the theater watching her show every night. After few weeks, she accepted the invite to go out with the blonde again. It was a slow and steady process of gaining back their friendship again. They learn and re-learn each other again. After three months of being friends again, Quinn started wooing her.

Rachel and Puck talked and had fixed their problem and now he is dating another girl. Finn is a constant thing in her life. He became her confidant and other best friend; he is now dating his classmate from high school when they met after his game in Columbus.

Three months of friendship and two months of wooing the girl, Quinn is now standing in the back stage of the bar that she and Rachel frequent. It is the 24th birthday of the brunette and most of her cast mates were there. She knew why Rachel is hesitant to try with her again and she understands, that's why she is here right now, that she is ready for her. _I can do this, hopefully it works._

The music stop and slowly conversation ceased when she steps out in the stage. She looks around the place and looks at the brunette who is looking at her with wide eyes. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Hi! My name is Quinn. This is the first time that I'm going to do this so please bear with me. This is for someone who is so dear to me. Someone who is always there and accept me for who I am. Someone who taught me to be myself and made me stronger. Someone who love me even if I hurt her so badly." She took a deep breath in and look straight at the brunette, sat frozen in her place. "Rachel, I know I hurt you so much and I am here being selfish again. Now, everyone will be the witness when I say that I love you. I love you so much Rach, you're the only one. Although I'm scared the hell out of me right now, I won't run again and I promise you that. I said that I will prove to you that I am serious and I'm in this all in, so what better way to tell you that is through your language right? I'm not as good as a singer as you but…" she shrugged and smile.

The music starts and she felt all eyes on her. She braces herself and ground herself on the brown orbs staring intently at her.

_This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words it's all been said  
In the way you hold me near  
I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here  
'Cause_

She held on to the mic stand with both of her hands. Rachel had tears running down her cheeks and her right hand covering her mouth. Everyone in the place swaying in time with the music but her eyes was only fixed on the brunette in front of her.

_This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love_

She remembered the first time she saw the girl, where she was still playing in an Off Broadway show. It was then that she felt a different tug inside her and when she bumps into her a few days after; she knew that this time it will be different. No one ever made her feel like Rachel made her.

_I get so weak when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
But you're here before my very eyes  
You brought joy to my world  
Set me so free  
I want you to understand  
You're every breath that I breathe  
_

Her mind wanders to those days they had in New York. She got excited thinking if her plan works out, that they can have those back again, Rachel and her together and no one else. Rachel as a Broadway star and her as a real estate agent, but on her way of becoming a Photographer after her classes. She saw the girl's friends pushing her up from her seat and towards the stage. Her heartbeat quickens seeing that Rachel is walking towards her.

_This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
_

Rachel stood in front of the stage, holding eye contact with the blonde singing her heart out. She felt eyes on her she knew they know her. She's been in the theater for a while, few people made interests on her, and now she's starting to make her own name. The blonde smiled down on her.

_And everything right again with your extraordinary love  
From the very first time that we kissed  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all  
From this day on, remember this  
That you're the only one that I adore  
Can we make this last forever_

_This can't be a dream_

_'Cause it feels so good to me_

After the song, she made way down the stage and towards the silent brunette waiting for her. No one dared to move or make a noise, watching in baited breath as the two came closer.

"Happy Birthday Rachel," said Quinn still breathless. She waited for the girl to say something, she bit her lip in anxious.

"Thank you. Is that true? What you said and just sang?" Rachel asked, blinking back the tears from her eyes. Quinn did the same and smiled at her.

"Yes, everything. I want you and I'm ready for this. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

Quinn beamed, waiting for the brunette said it back to her feels like forever but now she can't contain herself. She lunges on the smaller girl, grabs her neck, and crushed their lips together. Rachel stunned at first, froze, but then kissed back with all intensity. Arms wraps around each other. Loud noise and applause erupted from the background but they didn't care, all busy feeling each other again. When the need for air came up, they both pull away and smile each other.

"Let's go home," said Rachel breathless. Quinn nods her head, smile still plastered on her face. She doesn't care where Rachel is taking her but as long as the brunette is with her, she didn't care.

**The End**_**  
**_

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**

Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed the journey.

Thank you for the reviews and comments that you left and who followed this story.

Feel free to leave your reviews, I appreciate them.

Thanks again.

Song: No Ordinary Love


End file.
